


Номер 57

by platepants



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rating: NC17
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:05:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/platepants/pseuds/platepants
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пвп по мотивам 173 главы</p>
            </blockquote>





	Номер 57

**Author's Note:**

> написано для Апрельского фестиваля на diary.ru

Аомине кулаком постучал в тонкую деревянную дверь. Быстро, нетерпеливо. Пока он доехал до этой гостиницы, кровь от ссадин на костяшках пальцев едва запеклась, и кожу неприятно тянуло. За дверью недовольно и так знакомо заныли c просьбой не стучать громко, послышались возня и вскоре — щелчок замка.

— Аомине… ччи?  — недоверчиво произнес Кисе, словно уже забыл, как произносить его имя.

Наверное, если бы он не прибавил своего дурацкого «ччи», Аомине двинул бы и ему.

— Один? — спросил Аомине с порога и машинально заглянул поверх плеча в полупустую комнату.

* * *

Хайзаки тогда грохнулся на землю, корчась и шипя ругательства.

Для самого Аомине это было неожиданным: видимо, слишком разозлился и силы не рассчитал.

Содранную кожу саднило, Аомине был на взводе, а узнать у Сацуки такую мелочь, как название гостиницы, в которой остановилась команда Кайджо, было раз плюнуть.

* * *

И сейчас Аомине собрался шагнуть в комнату — он не привык просить разрешений, — но Кисе не двинулся с места и сильнее сжал дверную ручку.

Аомине застыл и уставился на него.

Выражение лица, взгляд — всё уже было другим. Кисе ему не улыбался, только смотрел настороженно. Как на чужого. Сейчас он был не тем, кого можно было бы молча отодвинуть плечом и пройти без спросу. Только какого чёрта?

Возможно, с того самого матча Аомине и точил червь сомнений, когда Кисе первый раз глянул на него не так, как обычно. Но то было игрой, и Аомине обо всем быстро забыл, не придав этому значения больше, чем на площадке. Чтобы Кисе и вдруг относился к нему равнодушно? В голове не укладывалось.

— Семпаи скоро вернутся, — холодно ответили ему. — Ты зачем пришел?

Что-то тяжелым комом опустилось в животе. Аомине поджал губы.

Семпаям-то он улыбался. Аомине видел это еще с трибуны. Кисе для всех был таким же, как всегда, кроме него. Конечно, он не ждал особого приёма, но до последнего думал, что вот он заявится — и все станет по-старому. Не придется ничего говорить, потому что выяснять отношения Аомине не умел. Зато игнорировать — отлично.

С лета они не перебросились даже парой смс, и Кисе наверняка навыдумывал себе разной дури. О том, что стал Аомине безразличен, и приплел туда Кагами и Тэцу. Все это время Аомине приглядывал за Кисе издалека, только этот болван ничего не понимал. Сацуки постоянно про него трещала, ругала Аомине и считала, что он должен позвонить ему первым. Аомине отмахивался и упирался, но после встречи с Хайзаки будто что-то щелкнуло в голове, и терпение лопнуло.

— Надо.

Он мельком глянул вниз. Нога Кисе уже была перевязана и он на нее почти не опирался. Кисе молча смотрел на него.

— Не беси меня и впусти.

— Но я тебя разочаровал и не стою твоего внимания, а?

Аомине сжал кулаки в карманах зимней куртки.

Когда он явился сам с немой повинной, пусть и толкаемый адреналином, Кисе начал его злить. Какого чёрта он ему не рад?

— Или заскучал? — вдруг едко улыбнулся Кисе.

Вот сукин сын.

Аомине не выдержал, потянулся, схватил Кисе за воротник футболки, с силой втолкнул в комнату, захлопнул дверь и прижал к ней спиной.

Кисе перехватил его запястья холодными ладонями.

— И что, если да?

Но Кисе небрежно хмыкнул, и Аомине как ледяной водой окатило.

Взгляд Кисе был точь-в-точь как в их летнем матче. И если тогда это заводило, до такой степени, что после игры пришлось остервенело дрочить в душе, то сейчас уже бесило. Тогда Аомине первый раз засомневался, что может не выиграть, и это было чертовски, чертовски здорово. Но он ненавидел проигрывать — ни в баскетболе, ни в отношениях. Если то, что было между ними, можно назвать отношениями. Кисе как-то называл.

— Не мешай, завтра у меня важный матч. — Кисе отвел взгляд в сторону.

Конечно, важный. Боится, что не оправдает ожидания своего коротышки-капитана? Ходит за ним, как верный пёс.

— Не дури, а.

Аомине попытался поцеловать его, но только успел мазнуть по сухим губам и получил неприятный пинок коленом в живот. Кисе с силой вывернулся, но Аомине прижал его вновь.

Кисе никогда ему не отказывал. Он всегда легко прощал, стоило погладить его по задней части шеи, провести пальцем за ухом или поцеловать в лоб. Аомине собирался вернуть себе былое расположение. Возможно, даже силой. Кисе не может восхищаться еще кем-то, кроме него, Кисе не может так равнодушно на него смотреть. Не может.

— Ха, — Кисе облокотился на лопатки, подался бедрами вперед и бесстыже, почти издевательски, потерся об Аомине, — так вот что тебя привело.

Cтояк в широких штанах не был заметен, но Аомине придвинулся слишком близко.

— Нет.

— Плохо врешь, — Кисе схватил и грубо сжал его между ног, и Аомине обдало жаром. — Говори. — Он сжал сильнее.

— Мать твою, увидеть захотел!

— Придурок, — было последним, что выдохнул Кисе, и непонятно, чего в его голосе было больше: безнадеги или злости.

Он рванул Аомине на себя.

Целовался он жестко, кусаясь, и Аомине не понимал, издевается он или соскучился. Щеки у Кисе вспыхнули, когда он оттянул резинку его спортивных штанов, сунул руку и провел ладонью между ног. Давно Аомине не видел, как он краснеет.

Кисе сдернул с него куртку и швырнул на пол. Нашарив вслепую, он с негромким щелчком запер дверь изнутри, и тут же схватился за край белого пуловера Аомине, стянул его через голову и отправил на пол к куртке, положил обе ладони ему на грудь и провел одним движением вниз к животу, надавил на пресс, больно потянул за волоски около пупка.

Аомине замычал, когда Кисе укусил его за язык, и распахнул глаза. Его взгляд был не томным, каким бывал в такие моменты, наоборот: требовательным и голодным. Аомине осклабился.

Кисе злился. Странно, но это заводило.

Они не трахались с лета, и теперь каждое прикосновение иголками отдавалось по коже.

Аомине шарил у Кисе под майкой по выступающим ребрам, по животу. Он ущипнул его за кожу над резинкой штанов, кончиком языка лизнул мочку уха, сережка клацнула по зубам. Он с силой потянул за нее, и Кисе зашипел от боли.

Нехотя оторвавшись от него, Аомине оглянулся по сторонам: в номере было четыре кровати.

— Какая твоя? — он мог потрахаться и стоя, но горизонтальное положение привлекало больше: слишком хорошо Кисе выглядел с широко раздвинутыми ногами.

Кисе кивнул на ту, около которой была брошена большая спортивная сумка.

— А того бровастого коротышки-семпая?

— Эта, — он указал на кровать напротив, видимо, не поняв, к чему был задан вопрос. — Что ты де…

Аомине буквально протащил прихрамывающего Кисе до кровати Касамацу, бросил на нее и сел верхом. На случай, если Кисе надумает вырваться.

Кисе надумал. Оскалился и двинул кулаком прицельно в челюсть. Аомине не успел увернуться, всю половину лица мгновенно свело от боли, он отшатнулся и облизнул губы: на языке остался солоноватый привкус крови. Он уже было замахнулся в ответ, но в последний момент опомнился: завтра у этого идиота матч.

Держать Кисе за руки было сложно, по силе он едва уступал Аомине, и бил, не колеблясь. Когда в задницу Аомине стал упираться стоящий член, он ухмыльнулся криво и ерзнул с силой, и с лица Кисе на миг сошла его победоносная улыбка и он коротко вскрикнул.

Стянуть с него штаны оказалось проблемой: Аомине получил еще один пинок и еще от одного увернулся. Он вынужденно схватил Кисе за травмированную ногу, и того тут же перекосило от боли.

Он придавил Кисе всем весом и терся о него как одурелый, пока тот не начал под ним  постанывать, а стояк не стал каменным. Аомине испугался кончить раньше времени прямо в штаны — настолько острыми были ощущения.

Аомине задрал его майку, провел ладонью по груди к животу и сполз ниже. Кисе замер, следя за ним. В самом низу, на клине мышц, уходящих к паху, проступала вена. Аомине коснулся ее языком и скользнул по ней вниз.

Он знал, как заставить Кисе потерять голову, поэтому ладонями раздвинул ему колени в стороны и быстро, пока тот не вырвался, одним движением провел языком по члену вместе с яйцами снизу вверх. На головке он слизнул солоноватую смазку. Кисе тут же напрягся всем телом и Аомине услышал, как он выдохнул.

Аомине не любил отсасывать, но сегодня был готов пойти и на это. Сосал он грубо, но старательно. Настолько, что Кисе вцепился ему в волосы, стонал долго, протяжно, с придыханием, и приподнимал бедра, толкаясь ему в глотку. Вкус был знакомым — на выпускном из средней школы они попробовали минет в первый раз, на скамье в пустой раздевалке в позе «69». Аомине надолго запомнил, как тогда трясло Кисе, как он краснел, и как кончил, не выдержав и минуты.

Он плюнул Кисе на промежность, слюна стекла по яйцам вниз, и он размазал ее между ягодиц.

Когда ему удалось войти, Кисе впился короткими ногтями ему в плечи, запрокинул голову и сжался, не дав толкнуться глубже. Черт, как же узко. Пришлось раскачиваться в нем короткими толчками, пока Кисе не расслабился и не начал хвататься за чужое покрывало над головой, комкая его в кулаках.

В глаза Кисе смотреть было невозможно — от его взгляда мутнело в голове. Чутье подсказывало, что сейчас от Кисе можно ждать чего угодно, и он это с лихвой оправдал, когда вдруг опёрся о здоровую ногу, подтянулся, резко толкнул Аомине в плечи, опрокидывая, заставил из него выскользнуть, и теперь сам оказался сверху, сжимая Аомине за член.

Аомине тяжело дышал, глядя на Кисе исподлобья, и не понимал, что тот задумал. Кисе показательно и смачно облизал два пальца и опустил руку ему между ног. От влажного прикосновения Аомине выгнуло в пояснице. Одновременно Кисе начал дрочить ему, горячим твердым членом касаясь внутренней стороны бедра.

Аомине попытался дернуться, но Кисе не дал ему и пошевелиться, навалился на раздвинутые колени, не позволив их свести, и продолжил его массировать у входа. Получалось у него охрененно. Когда они переспали в первый раз, Кисе был сверху, и, вопреки изначальным протестам, Аомине выл от удовольствия.

По лицу Кисе было видно, как больно опираться на ногу, и как тот старается этого не выдать. Зря он это затеял, Аомине не отличался милосердием, когда был не в духе. Он знал, куда бить, чтобы у Кисе не получилось его остановить.

Кисе вскрикнул и опомниться не успел, как Аомине скрутил его, поставив на колени, прижимая стопой больную ногу, чтобы тот не дергался.

— Ублюдок… — прошипел Кисе.

— В другой раз, — голос Аомине заметно сел.

Длинные волосы на затылке Кисе прилипли к коже от пота. Аомине навалился на него, толкнулся внутрь снова и укусил за загривок. Теперь он держал Кисе так сильно, что не вывернуться.

Аомине знал, что ему нравится, знал, черт побери, его всего как облупленного.

От запаха пота в носу пощипывало, Аомине ускорил темп и Кисе теперь стонал ему в такт. Он чувствовал, как под ним напрягается тело, слушал стоны, и от этого он едва не терял под собой точку опоры.

Кисе начал дрочить себе сам, и Аомине просунул ладонь ему под живот и положил свою ладонь поверх его.

Кисе насаживался на него, подаваясь бедрами назад. Хорошо, что Аомине не видел его лица, сейчас от взгляда Кисе он бы не почувствовал своего превосходства. Он вошел в раж, трахал так, что яйца со шлепками ударялись о задницу. Голос, стоны Кисе только подливали масла в огонь.

Черт, черт, черт.

Аомине кончал долго, вжимаясь в Кисе бедрами, с протяжными хриплыми стонами. Он сильнее сжал руку Кисе вместе с членом, задвигал резче, и Кисе вскоре забило крупной дрожью, а на пальцы выплеснулась горячая вязкая струя спермы. Аомине рухнул на Кисе, дыша приоткрытым ртом ему между лопаток.

Перед глазами плыли пятна, в голове звенело от пустоты, не было сил выговорить и слова.

— Надо поменять покрывало, — слабо выговорил Кисе. Он оклемался первым, сполз как был, без штанов, и потянул испачканное одеяло с постели. — Семпай придушит.

Аомине сел, кое-как натянул на себя трусы, в которых теперь было противно влажно.

Они помолчали.

— Эй, я правда скучал.

Кисе глянул на него, Аомине показалось, с грустью. Злость и недовольство с него схлынули вместе с оргазмом, и теперь ему было не по себе. Но не успел Кисе и рта раскрыть, как в дверь забарабанили.

— Кисе, признавайся, ты там закрылся с подружкой и не сказал мне?

— Морияма-семпай!

 


End file.
